


Doing it Differently

by Kalorii



Series: SorMik Seraphic Union [5]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Deep Throating, Gay Sex, Headcanon, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rimming, Seraph Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: During one of their many intimate nights together, Sorey brings up the idea of swapping positions with Mikleo. Both of them being adventurous already give it a try, taking the time to experiment further with one another.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: SorMik Seraphic Union [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Doing it Differently

**Author's Note:**

> I've only been sitting on this one for a while. Honestly, you give me something that might have the promise of smut and you get like 4k words out of me. It helped that I was really in the mood to explore the two getting a bit kinkier with each other. More of that coming (NO PUN INTENDED) eventually.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! 💖

Even months later, Sorey could sometimes sit in awe at how much desire he and Mikleo still had for each other. That went double for Mikleo since he hadn’t even had the urges until he took it upon himself to look into it.

Generally, Mikleo was the one who liked to initiate it, perhaps thinking that Sorey wouldn’t do it himself. That wasn’t precisely true of course but they tended to be on the same page about their desires regardless. It was incredibly rare that they would pass up a night to enjoy the intense intimacy that they provided for one another.

This night was no different as Mikleo tangled his tongue with Sorey’s in a heated kiss. Where they’d once been awkward with their movements, they now moved with a practised certainty. Sorey hummed his appreciation as Mikleo’s hands went up his chest, a noise being made in turn as Sorey grasped his lover’s ass. How it didn’t become monotonous, he had no idea. They never really experimented much since they’d all but memorized each other’s bodies and just went with what they always did.

The thought made Sorey pause which made Mikleo do the same, the water seraph pulling away with a light groan. “What?” Mikleo breathed out.

Sorey shook his head with a light smile, moving one hand to put it on Mikleo’s chest. “What made you decide to be the one who, uh, you know…” He trailed off, feeling his cheeks heat slightly.

“No, I don’t know,” Mikleo said, grinning in that sly way he did when he teased his lover.

The number of times they’d been together intimately hadn’t changed Sorey in the slightest. Sex was still such a difficult topic to talk about, even with the one he made love to practically every night. Mikleo, as expected, had gotten so much more accustomed to the terms without so much as blinking. For Sorey, it still felt like something he should never speak of lest he be thought of as “impure” or just a lech.

Clearly sensing that he’d get nothing from Sorey if he kept teasing, Mikleo let out a gentle sigh with a shrug. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it when I saw those images. You being so close to me, _inside_ of me just made me want it that way,” he admitted. Looking up at Sorey again, he frowned slightly. “Why? You’re not bored with me, are you?”

“How could I ever get bored of you?” Sorey said, moving his hand to put it on Mikleo’s cheek. He smiled softly as his lover leaned into the touch. “I was going to suggest we change it up a bit. Haven’t you ever been curious about what it feels like for me?”

“Now that you mention it…,” Mikleo murmured softly. “Would you really be okay with that?”

“I wouldn’t bring it up if I wasn’t. If you don’t like it, we can always go back to what we know.”

If there was one thing Sorey knew about Mikleo, it was that they both loved a new challenge. Not that switching who stuck it where would be much of a challenge but it did change a dynamic, one they’d established early on. Thinking about how they easily eased into their decided roles, it was likely to be a new learning opportunity at the very least.

Mikleo finally made a noise of assent though he didn’t move an inch to change their positions. It didn’t take a genius to see how much he enjoyed being close. He moved his arms to rest them on Sorey’s shoulders, all but melding to his lover as he leaned in for another lingering kiss. “I don’t know if it will feel as good to you as it does to me,” he said, suddenly shy about something.

Confused, Sorey shook his head before he understood. Heat crept up his cheeks once more and he laughed softly. “You and I aren’t that different in size, Mikleo. Besides, it’s _you_. I know you’ll have me wrapped around your finger in no time.”

He grinned as he saw Mikleo flush slightly, clearly not expecting such forwardness from Sorey. It was impossible not to think back on their first time and how easily the water seraph had gotten him riled up. Part of that was on Sorey himself as he’d wanted to be with Mikleo for some time, but the rest? Oh, the rest was all Mikleo and his knowledge working their magic, filling in the gaps that Sorey could never have filled on his own.

As the other seraph continued to be rather stunned, Sorey tipped his head to one side. “Hey, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

“No, I want to,” Mikleo said quickly, shaking his head. “I always thought your fantasies had me in the kind of positions we’ve been in.”

“It’s not just about me, you know. I’d love to do anything you might be thinking about, too,” Sorey said, knowing his eagerness would be reflected everywhere. It was impossible to feign anything in their union which kept them both honest. “Don’t tell me that you haven’t thought about doing the same thing to me.”

It was always so amusing and rewarding to catch Mikleo off guard. The look on the other’s face said it all: he’d thought about it and wanted it badly. If the expression didn’t make it obvious, the enthusiasm he felt certainly did. Even Mikleo needed a gentle reminder that he was allowed to have his fantasies fulfilled.

The nudge was enough and it took only a moment’s pause before the water seraph leaned in for a more commanding kiss than Sorey was used to. Oh, Mikleo tended to be the more dominating of them both even if he liked being in positions where he had no control. Sorey was always content to take the reins when Mikleo offered them, which tended to be when he found all the sensitive spots on the other’s body.

Sorey heard the grunt of displeasure, knowing it was because he’d lost himself in thought. He could only grin slightly into their kiss before he gave Mikleo his full attention. His eyes went wide as he felt himself fall backwards from a slight push to his chest, making him look at Mikleo as the water seraph climbed on top of him.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” Sorey asked, laughing softly.

“Long enough.” Mikleo wasted no time in bumping Sorey’s legs apart and settling between them before leaning in once more. His hands slowly went up Sorey’s body, making him arch with a soft moan. “I like that,” the water seraph murmured.

It was definitely a different touch compared to what he was used to. While Mikleo’s hands went all over him when they made love, it felt different this time. “Do I even need to tell you that I do, too?” Sorey asked, letting out a heated breath as Mikleo came into his view. He shifted his legs, feeling his lover adjust as well.

The words seemed to give Mikleo some confidence, the water seraph leaning in for a quick kiss before reaching up to grab the familiar bottle of oil they kept close by. Grabbing the bottle from his lover, Sorey grinned widely as he saw the irritated expression he got in return.

“Don’t give me that look. There’s something I’d really like to do with you first,” he said, giving Mikleo a knowing look.

It didn’t take much to make Mikleo realize what he was getting at. He pulled back and moved to kneel on the bed, leaning back on his heels as he did. “We don’t have to do the same things we did as the first time,” he said, reaching up to rub at his arm idly.

They’d already stripped earlier in the heat of making out and Sorey was suddenly glad for that. He didn’t have to fumble with anything clothing-wise. He set the bottle of oil aside, moving to lay on his stomach as he faced his lover. “We don’t but I’d really like to. You never gave me a chance and we’re always going right to it.”

“Geez, okay, don’t whine,” Mikleo muttered. He shifted his legs to be more accommodating, bending them at the knees with a shaky breath. “I thought were better at communicating how we felt. You really need to be more upfront, Sorey.”

“I’m not the only one who’s been interested in doing this, you could’ve said something, too,” Sorey pointed out.

A small smile crept over Sorey’s face as he heard the grumble from his lover. He ran a hand over Mikleo’s inner thigh, enjoying how the other trembled under his fingers. Sure, he felt that all the time but it felt different with their positions reversed. Looking up, he saw a mixture of excitement and bashfulness on the other’s face. The latter was hardly unexpected as Sorey had always felt that Mikleo seemed shy about his looks, though he’d certainly gotten less awkward about it since they’d begun to be intimate. It was about time Sorey banished it completely for him.

While he’d said that they didn’t differ much in size, there _was_ a difference. Mikleo was just a bit less thick around but only a touch shorter in length. Sorey idly wondered if the water seraph had ever noticed how much attention Sorey gave to such things. The answer was probably “not in the least”, all things considered.

Just as he could sense Mikleo getting impatient, Sorey licked his lips to wet them before pressing them to the tip of his lover’s cock. He felt the shiver go through Mikleo underneath his hands which were still on his thighs. Encouraged by the reaction, Sorey pressed his tongue to the base of his lover’s shaft, sliding up before circling around the head slowly.

It was true that, before Mikleo had done it to him, Sorey had no idea what oral sex even was. Once he’d been allowed to glance at the book his lover had gotten to educate him on sex in general, Sorey had focused on the section for oral sex. What Mikleo had done to him was fantastic and he’d been eager to return the favour one day.

“A-ah, Sorey,” Mikleo moaned softly.

Humming gently, Sorey turned his eyes to peer up as he opened his mouth to take in his lover’s length. Being a seraph had its perks, like lacking the need to actually breathe. Where Mikleo had hesitated, Sorey dived right in and took the other’s cock into his mouth up to the hilt. The shocked noise he heard made him chuckle, only urging him to go forward.

Taking his time, he lifted his head and then slowly moved down, his tongue rubbing the underside of Mikleo’s dick. As much as Sorey wanted to watch his lover fall apart, he contented himself with the sounds as he kept bobbing his head.

He felt a hand go through his hair as Mikleo relaxed under Sorey’s ministrations. Sorey wrapped his arms around the other’s legs which encouraged Mikleo to prop them on Sorey’s shoulders. Closing his eyes, Sorey picked up the pace ever so slightly, a shiver going down his spine as he heard the lusty moans falling from Mikleo’s throat.

All too soon, Sorey noticed the familiar change of tone in Mikleo’s vocalizations. The hand in his hair tightened and he felt his lover’s heels press against his back as the other’s body began to tense. Sorey didn’t change his pace or how he moved, much to Mikleo’s frustration. He knew that the water seraph loved it fast when he was close, being so eager for that rush which came with release. It was time that he felt how good it was when there was just a bit more time spent drawing it out.

“Sorey,” Mikleo whined, the name trailing off into a deep moan. “Faster, p-please.”

Letting out a gentle snort of air, Sorey kept up his pace but added swallowing as he took Mikleo down his throat. It seemed that placated his lover slightly as he returned to moaning loudly, the noises interrupted with Sorey’s name. No wonder Mikleo liked being in control in such a way. It was intoxicating to hear his name being said as if it were a mantra.

The pulse under his tongue alerted him to Mikleo’s impending release, the moans reaching a higher pitch. Sorey took his lover in completely, swallowing and massaging the underside of Mikleo’s cock. When it pulsed harder and he felt the dick twitch in his mouth, Sorey hummed as he heard the shout punctuating Mikleo’s release. He took the opportunity to move one hand to lightly grasp his lover’s balls, gently squeezing them.

Being held there, Sorey simply swallowed down what was offered with ease, relishing the way Mikleo trembled from head to toe. Eventually, his hair was released and he pulled up, some of the excess mana running over his tongue as he did. There were no words for the taste, only that he definitely enjoyed it. It explained why Mikleo had swallowed their first time together.

Now able to see the other completely, Sorey smiled slowly as he saw familiar satisfaction on Mikleo’s face. It was hard not to be proud of what he’d done.

“That was really fun. We need to do that more often,” Sorey said, chuckling at the noise of assent he got in return. “I know it’s great to be together like we usually are but…”

A shaky grin touched Mikleo’s lips as he pushed himself up to a sitting position from leaning backwards. “There’s something about feeling someone lose themselves to what you’re doing to them,” he supplied, an understanding glint in his amethyst eyes.

Mikleo stretched languidly before he moved to crawl on all fours up behind Sorey. “You didn’t have to do it to completion,” he said, seeking the bottle of oil.

“I didn’t have to but I wanted to.” Sorey shifted to look over his shoulder, arching a brow. “There’s no way you’re ready to go that quickly.”

“Just relax, Sorey. You had your fun, now it’s my turn.”

Really, Sorey had no idea how Mikleo had so casually ignored his own need the first time they were together. Granted, he hadn’t realized how hard he was until afterwards but now it was impossible to ignore. Since Mikleo was definitely not going to be returning the favour, he knew he could only be patient for whatever his lover had in mind.

He was knocked from his thoughts as he felt familiar fingers go up his length, making him shudder and moan lowly. Mikleo hummed as he pulled his hand away to set it on Sorey’s ass. “You’re really not going to last long.”

Sorey didn’t deign to give that observation a response, wondering why Mikleo wasn’t asking him to turn over. Though, considering where the water seraph had moved to, he intended to take Sorey where he was. Mikleo was always eager to change it up – though not quite as much as they were at the moment. Sorey was certain that the water seraph found any opportunity he could to get his hands upon books to increase his sexual repertoire.

He was kicked out of his thoughts as he felt something wet touch his hole. With how Mikleo was holding onto his rear, Sorey didn’t dare try to look over his shoulder. All he heard was a low chuckle as the warm wetness went further, dipping into his hole with ease. It was obviously the water seraph’s tongue and he was using that in lieu of using slicked fingers.

Unable to help himself, Sorey lifted his ass slightly as the tongue probed deep inside of him. It was hot and wet, the tip pressing against the spot that left him quivering. Things only got better as he felt a hand wrap around his dick, stroking him slowly as if to try and draw it all out.

“Mikleo,” Sorey moaned, grasping at the bedspread beneath him. He tugged on it as he felt himself approaching his release already. There were still times he could get off so embarrassingly fast, especially compared to when he’d done it by himself. He knew time and familiarity would take that from him eventually.

All it took was a long, drawn out squeeze before Sorey tipped his head back with a loud cry as he came. He hated that Mikleo had been right that he wouldn’t last long. It being his first time, he would have been surprised if he held out any longer. He groaned as Mikleo stroked him very gently, dragging out his orgasm until he finally removed his hand. Sorey was left to lay on the bed with a noise, peering over as his lover crawled up to lay beside him.

“I felt that now was the best time to give the tongue a try,” Mikleo said, grinning widely.

“You look so proud of yourself and you haven’t even gone all the way yet.” It was hard not to grin at the look he got in return, Sorey laughing softly as he was nudged to roll over. He complied, tipping his head to one side as Mikleo went between his legs then leaned forward over him. “I like it when you look proud, you know.”

Sorey smiled lightly, reaching up to rest his arms on Mikleo’s shoulders. He was certain that there wasn’t an expression Mikleo could come up with that he wouldn’t love. Except perhaps anger directed at him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Mikleo leaned in for a heated kiss. It was his way of telling Sorey to shut up, usually used during their lovemaking. It wasn’t that Sorey _tried_ to goad him into it but Mikleo had his own limits. For the most part, they tended to just fall into bed and enjoy a good tryst before rest without much thought. Then there were nights like these where chatting felt more natural.

A nip to his lower lip made Sorey jump, blinking dazedly at his lover. “Wha-?”

“Less thinking, more kissing,” Mikleo grumbled against Sorey’s lips.

He knew better than to argue. He chuckled and hummed as Mikleo kissed him again, bringing up his arms to wrap them around the other seraph. Sorey let himself fall into the familiar feeling of simply being surrounded by Mikleo. He stretched out, a low noise in the back of his throat as they kissed deeply, already feeling his body starting to get warm once more.

It was with some difficulty that Mikleo pulled out of their contact, looking just as flustered as Sorey felt. Perhaps it was the way that Sorey looked but the water seraph didn’t hesitate this time. Mikleo pulled the stopper from the bottle of oil and slicked himself up, sealing the bottle once more before lightly tossing it to one side. Sorey didn’t even need to be told to do anything as he shifted on the bed to get more comfortable.

There was a brief moment where Mikleo hesitated, steadying himself before he placed his cock at Sorey’s hole. Sorey watched as his lover pushed forward, making a soft noise as he felt the hardness slip inside of him. He did his best to not tense which was made easier as Mikleo went deeper. It was absolutely no wonder why Mikleo enjoyed it so much.

Sorey felt hands under his knees and his legs were lifted, making him groan lowly as Mikleo slipped in deeper. Looking at Mikleo, Sorey smiled lopsidedly as he saw the dazed expression on his lover’s face.

“Take it easy,” he murmured, reaching up with one hand to rest it on Mikleo’s chest.

“How are you so tight? Don’t say it’s because I’m big.” Mikleo grunted softly before shifting to get better leverage.

He started slowly which allowed both of them to get used to the new sensations they were experiencing. It was relaxing to lay back and simply enjoy the pleasure that coursed through him. Sorey arched with a moan as Mikleo’s dick hit its mark, emphasising how different the pleasure was. It was a _fantastic_ kind of different, one that he could easily get used to. However, he needed something more to make it perfect.

Reaching up with his arms, Sorey gently pulled Mikleo down into a heated kiss. He only grinned slightly when he heard the throaty groan and felt his lover all but melt against him. Being close was their ultimate weakness and their lovemaking had only made that more obvious.

The position lent itself well to shallow thrusts and the water seraph’s lazy pace. It was Sorey who broke off their kiss first, settling for pressing his forehead against Mikleo’s with a moan. All he could think of was the intense sensations building in his abdomen and the way that each thrust ratcheted it all higher. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy being where Mikleo was at the moment, only that it was _different_ in a way he couldn’t explain.

Pleasure sang through every nerve in his body and Sorey gave himself up entirely to what he was feeling. He dragged his fingers down Mikleo’s back, lips twitching up into a slight smirk as he heard an uncharacteristic growl from the other seraph. Both of them were enjoying it and that only made it better.

After a small eternity, Sorey felt Mikleo finally pick up the pace. It took no time at all afterwards for Sorey to gasp and let out a loud cry of his lover’s name as he came hard. His toes curled and he trembled, groaning when he heard and felt Mikleo’s own release. They held to one another tightly, sharing and riding out their orgasms until Sorey relaxed on the bed with Mikleo resting on top of him.

It took a moment for him to gather up enough wits to even laugh softly. “That…was _awesome_.”

Mikleo made a soft noise, turning his face to bury it against Sorey’s chest. He kissed his way up to Sorey’s lips, lingering there for a time before pulling up and grinning proudly. “It really was, wasn’t it?”

“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ in there somewhere,” Sorey said, smiling gently.

There was a moment’s hesitation before Mikleo sighed and closed his eyes, laying down on Sorey once more. “I really enjoyed it but I still like it the other way more.”

Sorey hummed gently and pressed a kiss to the top of his lover’s head. “There’s nothing wrong with that, you know. I have to admit, I really enjoy getting to watch you come apart completely,” he admitted.

“Did you have to put it like that?” Mikleo murmured in embarrassment.

“Of course. You really should be beyond being embarrassed about that sort of thing.”

Amethyst eyes peered up at him, a wry grin on Mikleo’s face. “Says the guy who can barely call sex what it is without going red in the face.”

Letting out a begrudging sigh, Sorey made a face. “Will we ever be less awkward about it?”

“Give us a few decades and maybe we’ll finally be able to talk about doing something without feeling weird.” With a soft noise, Mikleo shifted and stretched out completely, draping over Sorey. “I think Zaveid doesn’t help. I don’t want to get so comfortable that we start talking so blatantly about it to everyone.”

“I think we’ve got a bit more discretion than that. All I’d like is for us to talk about it between each other without feeling like I’m talking about something forbidden,” Sorey griped.

Mikleo shifted again, folding his arms under his chin and resting his head on them. “You’re right about that much. Where do we begin to crack that nut?”

“Time to work your magic and find us a book on these things.” Sorey yelped as he felt a light pinch to his side, more surprised than hurt. He laughed softly as he saw the irritated look on the water seraph’s face. “I’m kidding. We’ll figure it out together like we always do.”

Letting out a breath, Mikleo tipped his head to one side and closed his eyes. “Tomorrow. I’m too tired to care right now. That’s exhausting, no wonder you nearly crush me afterwards.”

At the least, switching their positions had given them some perspective. Though Sorey would be incredibly hard-pressed to say that he was totally “exhausted” after their lovemaking. Mikleo always looked like he was in pure ecstasy when they were together and he now knew why. While they hadn’t explored as much as they tended to, Sorey had a much better idea of how to make it even better.

Mikleo shifted and moved so he was under Sorey’s chin, content with using his lover as his bed. Since they were facing away from where the pillows were, Sorey put an arm under his head and settled in. Unexpected explorations always were the best.


End file.
